


Matters  of the heart

by Hotgitay



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: No matter what Sam  and Naomi  were always pulled towards each other





	Matters  of the heart

“We can’t keep doing this”Naomi mentioned as she laid next to him on the mattress 

“It’s so hard to say goodbye to what we had because I always wonder could we have worked on stuff in the end “Sam revealed to her 

“Matters of the heart your mind will be telling you one thing but your body that’s a whole another story”Naomi says m

“I’ve missed you”Sam admitted to her 

Naomi was speechless she didn’t know how to respond 

Especially after he made that heartfelt admission towards her she could tell by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes as he uttered those words that he meant them

“Do you really?”She asked him her voice hitched slightly 

“All I do is think about you”Sam replies


End file.
